TOV: Colorless World
by Nekura-Chan.XVI-Tales
Summary: *Rewrite of Dear Nekura* she once told me a colorless world is not worth living in, because sometimes there are people that cause the worlds to be so dull. yet sometimes its the other way around... Story better than description sounds, YxE-RxOC-RxJ-FxOC
1. Blade

Lost Recording 11

_I an idiot..._

_I knew this was going to happen, I'm losing myself into the madness- I already killed my family. I regret nothing, THEY DESERVED TO DIE!_

_arrgggg... it hurts so much, it's already taking over my body. but I need to force myself to the kitchen drawers, hopefully, a blade will serve me good._

Lost Recording 12

_It knew..._

_I don't have much time left, but if anything... I'm sorry Aza, you were right. I shouldn't have played with the shadows of the night, but you gave me something no one has given me..._

_Pain._

* * *

_~Police report~_

_Tuesday, December 12, 2006_

_Name: Nekura Dew_

_Status: Confirmed one dead_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 11_

_Weapon: N/A_

_Cause: Suicide_

_Other: A Will was found in the hands of the victum, it stated that everything owned by the victum would transfer to her friends, Rem & Aza, there are traces of coal and large pots. It's is believed that she is a victim of black magic... _

**I cried my eyes out, We both promised we'd look after each other.**

**and...I broke it.**

**she was the strongest of us two, always looked out for me, she made sure I stayed strong. but we both knew I was weak.**

**Ironically she'd always do Black magic, I tried to convince her to stop but she'd always told me it was harmless. till...till now.**

**but she's still with me, every now and then I can feel her presence.**

**I wished she'd just come back, because that what friends are. they stay together through tough times and easy one's too,**

**every Tuesday I'd go to her grave and chat, and I always will. we both protect each other, and that's what matters. **

**I just feel like this is the calm before the storm.**

* * *

in case your confused this story is the rewrite of Dear Nekura. I still kept the original piece up for you guys to read, anyways. i'm going to work harder on this, so yeah...


	2. Bright, Festhery Thingy

"W…What?"

The word escaped her mouth as a red haired mage looked at the feathery weapon in a state of shock, it was…majestic, she felt like her heart stopped just looking at it. The light of the sword sliced monster in half, the large creature suddenly disinigrated into aer. Silence passed before everyone cheered in victory, Estelle was the first to run up to him in glee. Considering that she really was into him only a bit too shy to show,

Rita walked up towards Yuri and gave her usually support "Well, looks like you didn't kills us after all."

"Wow, I just love how you're so nice."

"You're very welcome."

In truth, she couldn't help but look at Raven and walk up to him "5000 gald If Yuri and Estelle will hook up." Rita said

"Double if he goes out with someone random."

"Tch, as if Raven. Triple my bet!"

"Deal. But my dear genius Mage, ya know old raven here is gonna win." Raven smirked as the two shook hands "Ha! We'll just see about that!" Rita smugly replied.

* * *

"Yuri!" Estelle ran up to them man "Hey Estelle, Woah!" Yuri said as he stumbled after being hugged "Yuri! You did it!" She exclaimed unknowingly crushing the dark haired man, "Estelle! Can't breathe!" he said as the princess blushed and let go "Sorry Yuri, I'm just glad that we did it!" she exclaimed and Repede howled in victory, "Yuri! You were so awesome!" Karol suddenly yelled "I admit, it was a bit a mesmerizing sight." Judith calmly replied "it was feathery and white." Estelle added "it was a bit of a surprise truthfully." Yuri stated, he looked around and noticed Duke was gone but he mearly shrugged it off. everything was going well between the group until a rumble occurred causing everyone to almost fall "What was that?" Karol asked before a much larger one was causing them to stumble "Is this place falling apart?!" Raven yelled "No, It's something else. Something Like-" Rita didn't have a chance to finish when a bright light occurred,

...

...

...

...

"AH!"

* * *

"

Aza's POV

"Did you hear? Nekura committed Suiside!" "what?! that's cray-cray!" "Tch! she was always into black magic." "serves her right." "I bet Aza was too scared to stop her." "But who'll be the captain of the cheerleading squad!?" "hopefully Not Aza." "Nekura could've been saved if Aza was strong enough."

everyday, since she died. I'm to blame...I want to believe that their right, but I can still hear Nekura scolding me... she whack me for believing such lies, she was 2 years old than me and she was the most popular girl in high school. She was captain for the cheerleading squad and football team, but most importantly she was more than my bff. she was my sister. eventually our bond became so strong that we eventually called it love. not Homo-sexually, but sisterly. everyday for the past 2 years I've been recalling flashbacks of our childhood memories, eventually I wrote them down in diary's about our childhood and my present in them. I soon broke my thought and notice the last school bell rang, picking up my books I started to leave campus when a familiar voice started talking to me "hey Aza," he said falling in step "Kon'nichiwa Rem-Kun." I greeted the spikey white hair teen, "hey, think I can come over today?" "Hi!" "Ya know, you should at least try to use English." Rem said causing me to sigh "m'kay, so Rem-kun I assume you have a specific reason why your coming over?" I asked "Well, Nekura would hit me for not visiting you." I chuckled at his words "yeah, she would..." my words dropped at the thought of her "sorry for bringing her up..." Rem apologized "no need." the following silence was awkward to a point when both of us didn't want to break the ice. hopefully we can talk more over dinner.

* * *

"Wow! You cook really good." Rem gleefully patted his stomach, "we all have our talents." I stated dryly

(REM'S POV)

"we all have our talents." She stated dryly

man Nekura, you should see her right now. Ever since you've...gone away. Aza's is nothing like before, she seems so... Sad, if put it correctly. She isn't as energetic like she'd used to be. Sometimes I wish you were still alive, I hope my present would cheer her up "Oh Aza! I thought you might like this," I rushed to my bag and handed her a gift wrapped box. "Whats this?" she asked with intrigued, "Something special..." I answered as she gave me a queer look, she opened it eagerly. she froze when she opened it "its...its..." she looked at me before a genuine smile crept up her face "THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" she exclaimed tackling me, "Y...You're welcome!" I replied in a state of shock, this is good. maybe she'll actually become a little more joyful...

* * *

Welp, there ya'z have it. in case you haven't seen mah deviant art account here ya go

Riolu1800

anyway bie'z now!


	3. Aftermath

In** Case you guys have read _TOV: Black Brigade_ I was inspired to do the same segment called _Moments. _*Disclaimer* I do not own Moments or the Tales series.**

**oh yeah...i'm at my aunt's house until like- the day before school starts so...you might not get Aza's picture yet...i'm so sorry...**

**Now. Lets begin, shall we?**

* * *

It was Quiet the Dull morning... Well, atleast for the people in Alaska. probably some blizzards are tearing up a town or something... but it didn't matter to Aza, what did matter was the fact that she owned Nekura's house. that mattered. she decided to give her house to Rem since he still lived with grandpa, other than that Aza's morning went off on a perfect start. she had sausage and crispy bacon along with English muffins for breakfast. she then quickly changed into a casual outfit which consisted of complicated clothing that I will not write as of now, (check mah deviant art account soon :3) grabbed her Necklace, and quickly headed out the door. she headed towards the central park where she would relax on the grass all day long while listening to music, she didn't know why but she always like to do that. it gave her peace in the times that she and Rem lived in, Aza then noticed a man with dark hair and a purpleish-black shirt. he seems so...familiar?

* * *

"Hey, Watch it." a red headed girl darkly looked at a man who gawked at the sight of the teen "HOLY ****, ITS YOU!" he suddenly exclaimed as the girl looked at him strangely "HEY EVERYONE! LOOK! ITS RITA FROM TALES OF VESPERIA!" the man shouted as everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of her. Rita suddenly knew staying would be bad so she ran, she did this for a while but when she looked back, she screamed. the same massive crowd was following her "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rita screamed, why the hell were they chasing her? what the hell is going on?! she continued to run until a hooded man grabbed Rita and took her deep inside the ally "Hey get the fuck off me!" she screamed but her mouth was covered by a hand "Be quiet." a dark voice demanded her, Rita looked at the people running. and soon everything calmed down, the man let go of her "Gosh, do you have to be so-" the man was cut off as she punched him In the gut and put some distance between the two as the ground below her glowed red "Flickery Blazes burn, Fireball!" she casted as balls of fire towards the man. To this, the man surprisingly countered by using some tricks of his own, he suddenly ran up to a 'convientiant' hose and washed up her face, Rita was completely wet and the man couldn't help but laugh. as Rita grew red "hey! how do you know those Artes!?" she demanded as the man suddenly stopped laughing "Artes? please, your starting to sound like Rita Mordieo herself! by the way, I really do like your cosplay. you seem to bring out the character herself."

"that's because I am."

"come on now you can give up on that act. besides, I would suggest not to use...black magic..."

"I am Rita." she growled even louder, the hooded boy looked at her before realizing she was actually telling the truth "wow...you really are her! Damn...sorry, for not believeing you." he sheepishly replied as he took off his hood to reveal white spikey hair "I'm Rem." he held out his hand as Rita cautiously took it, "Right...so, why was there people chasing me. they seem to know who I am..." Rita shivered "Those, were fanboys. frankly you should steer away from them, not to mention that they don't even know you're the real thing." he stated, he then started to walk away "H-Hey! where are you going!?" she called to him, he stopped and for a moment Rita though this voice change "Unless you want to know more about this Dimension, Rita. you should come with me. and try not to use so many "Artes" you'll only attract attention." he stated darkly and so walked on into darkness. Rita couldn't see him and soon walked towards where he disappeared only to see a paper laying on the ground. "Hmm?" she asked and picked it up, it said

_1800 R St._

_Tell her that Rem sent you_

"Weird-o. well, he saved me so I should probably go there." Rita concluded but noticed the words on the back "Also, one piece of Gald will surely win you an outfit." "great, how is that supposed to help?" Rita walked out of the ally and saw a helpful sign

_Clothing_

"Hump? maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all."

* * *

"Great-how did little ol' me get in such a mess?"

Aza looked at the man blankly, this old Nut is either mental in the head or just plain deaf "_don't insult the mental._" Aza thought to herself "Hmm? who are you?"

"_so now he notices me!"_

"err...well, you looked kinda lost so i thought you might need directions to where you might need to be." Aza stated while examining him Closely, something wasn't right. "I kinda fell on my head, and i can't exactly remember who, what, or where i am." he replied nervously, something in Aza's eyes' "Clicked" "Omigosh! how terrible! if you come to my house, i can tell you everything." she seemed to be faking her act to the man "So!"

"So?"

"So, mind telling me your name?" she asked darkly causing him to get a good look at the 17 year old "I don't exactly remember, ya see. i'm just an old geezer!" he laughed "_Man, now he's starting to sound like shigure from Fruits basket." _Aza thought as she lead the man towards Aza's/Nekura's house.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**oh yeah, my new avatar should make up for Aza's apperance. just think of her as a bit older**


	4. UPDATE

*.*UPDATE*.*

Alright, as you know Colorless World is a rewrite of Dear nekura because i feel like it wasn't going so well. However, so that other people can read it i've left up Dear Nekura.

Bad choice? Who even gives a **** X3

anyways, me and my besties tiana200 & SugarShack1980 Made a youtube channel! Yay!

problem is they rarly know anything.

i'm not saying thats bad but Sugar made a sideshow of lbp but didn't add music *Face Palms* but dats alright because she knew how to do one! :3

*Sugar Levels up!*

so yeah, personally i won't make much videos since my family won't buy me a camcorder. i would use my phone but it don't even let me send video to my GMAIL is its longer than 30 seconds -_-

But gradually we'll do LBP vids, Vlogg'n, and other stuff. But it really started when tiana was recording me & Sugar doing Random & embarrasing stuff X*

anyways, If you want to check us out then i'm gonna have to post the name of our channel later since mah two besties are watching O.O

but anyways, i'm planning on doing more fanfic's when i start to get towards the end Colorless world So hang tight!

Bie !


End file.
